


Through Thick and Thin

by Sweetheart_Charlie



Series: The Army Brat (Series) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Daddy Kink, Dean Winchester is Older Than Castiel, Jealous Castiel (Supernatural), Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Rimming, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25368958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetheart_Charlie/pseuds/Sweetheart_Charlie
Summary: This is a continuation of my story 'The Army Brat.'  Cas and Dean are getting ready for their wedding, but there's someone who might ruin it. There will be lying, deceiving, and yelling. Will this end up being a happy ending for the couple or will the stress test them apart?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: The Army Brat (Series) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837051
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. The Start To Something Good?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys will like this next story in the series. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been having the worst 2020 ever. My dad, my aunt, and my grandpa all died within a month. It's been really hard, but I'm starting to write more, little by little. I hope y'all forgive me if there isn't frequent updates, but I promise not to abandon this work.

~1 Year Later~

"How do I look?" Dean asked, turning to face his brother and father. 

"Like Batman's butler," Sam joked. 

Dean looked at his tux in the mirror. "First off, his name is Alfred. Second, I think I look good."

"If you like that one, then get it," John put in.

"I wish Cas told me what he's wearing for the wedding," Dean sighed. 

"A khaki colored suit with a green tie," Sam told him.

"What? How the hell do you know?" Dean questioned. 

"Cas is my best friend. Plus, I went with him to buy it," Sam added. 

"Shit," Dean cursed. "Maybe I should go for a suit."

"I think a suit would be better," John added. 

"Then I'll look for a suit," Dean stated. 

After trying on a few suits, Dean settled with a dark blue suit with a light blue tie. He stood still as the tailor got his measurements to make his suit fit perfect. 

"Two more months," Sam started. "Are you nervous?"

"You know, I thought I would be, but everything feels right," Dean admitted, smiling, thinking of his omega. "Cas is perfect. He's everything I could ask for in a mate. This is the first time I feel so sure about something."

"I think you made the right choice," John agreed.

"At first, I hated that you were dating my best friend, but I've seen how happy you make him and how happy he makes you. So, I can't be anything but happy for you two, even when I want to," Sam teased.

Dean chuckled. "Thanks."

"How is the wedding planning going?" John asked. 

"Cas is a nervous wreck," Dean started. "He's going crazy trying to make everything perfect. His mom isn't helping very much. She insists on certain things that Cas hates. For instance, Naomi wanted white roses for the center pieces, but Cas wanted wild flowers. I'm just glad mom is helping to calm Cas down and work through everything."

"Your mom is great at wedding planning," John told him. "She's been waiting for you two to find someone to marry."

Sam chuckled. "Of course. She's already hinting for me to propose to Eileen."

"You should, Sammy," Dean teased. "We'll have a double wedding."

"Shut up, jerk," Sam muttered. 

"Bitch," Dean retorted. 

"Do you have anything to wear for the investor's meeting?" John asked Dean. 

"I was just going to wear a button up and jeans," Dean answered. 

"Get another suit. This is an important meeting. We need to expand the business," John reminded him. 

"I can't afford another suit, dad. We're on a budget," Dean sighed. 

John shrugged. "I'll pay for it. Once we get another store going, you can pay me back."

Meanwhile, Cas was at home, feeding Claire a handful of strawberry puffs for babies. She was strapped in her high chair, picking up one piece at a time, chewing on them. Cas was looking through a pamphlet for a wedding venue his mom suggested.

"Papa!" Claire yelled. 

Cas looked up to see Claire staring at him. "What's the matter, honey bee?"

Claire started throwing the puffs at Cas. "Papa!"

"No, Claire," Cas said, dodging pieces of food. "Don't do that."

A couple minutes later, Cas heard the front door open and close, the content and happy scent of his alpha wafting in.

"Daddy's home," Cas stated. 

"Dada!" Claire exclaimed. 

"Hey, baby girl," Dean greeted, walking into the kitchen. "Hey, babe."

"Hi, alpha," Cas replied, picking up the puffs from the floor.

"Dada! Dada! Dada!" Claire chanted, her hands slapping on the tray infront of her. 

Dean chuckled, picking up the 14 month old. "What is it sweetheart? You miss dada?"

Claire tried sticking her fingers in Dean's mouth. "No."

Cas snorted. "There's your answer."

"She missed me," Dean insisted. 

"No, no, no," Claire whined. 

"She's getting fussy," Cas chuckled, taking her from Dean. "She's probably tired. I'll put her down for a nap."

"What's this?" Dean asked, looking at the pamphlet on the counter, when Cas came back. 

"It's a venue for the reception," Cas answered. "My mom picked it out."

"Speaking of your mom, how is it going?"

"It's hard at times, but I just have to remember she's paying for most of the wedding. She has horrible taste though."

"Just take it easy, babe. I don't want you to go all bridezilla on me."

"Shut up, Dean."

Dean laughed and hugged the omega tightly. Suddenly, his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

"Is that your phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Cas teased. 

Dean snorted. "It's actually my phone."

The alpha checked his phone and saw a text from the number that's been texting him for over a week.

_((How's your fiancé?))_

_((Lisa, I told you to stop texting me. - Dean))_

"Who is it?" Cas asked, smelling the change in Dean's scent. 

"It's no one, sweetheart," Dean answered, still focused on the phone. 

_((Come on, Dean. I'm just wondering how the wedding is going - Lisa))_

_((I know you're just trying make a point. Leave me alone. - Dean))_

_((Oh, you mean the fact you didn't want to marry me but you're going to marry your teenage baby mama. Classy. - Lisa))_

Cas could start smelling the anger and irritation coming from Dean. He laid a hand on Dean's bicep, hoping to calm him down with a touch. Dean looked at the omega, his face softening. 

"What's wrong?" Cas queried. 

Dean sighed. "It's just my ex. I don't know how she got my number or who told her about the wedding, but she keeps texting me."

Cas took a small step back, worry in his eyes. 

"No, no, no, no. Baby, it's nothing. I don't want her. I told her to fuck off. I don't have any feelings towards her," Dean quickly explained. 

The omega nodded, hugging Dean. "Why is she texting you?"

"She's been asking about you and the wedding."

"That's a little weird."

"She's being sarcastic. She's making a point about how I didn't want to make a commitment to her."

"So, you weren't ready to commit. How long did you two date?"

"Maybe a little less than a year," Dean answered. 

"I thought I was your first serious relationship," Cas wondered. 

"I mean, you are. My relationship with Lisa was casual. It was nothing serious. Well, not to me. She wanted something serious," Dean explained. 

"And how long has she been texting you?" Cas challenged. 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. "For a week."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? Don't try to keep things from me. I don't want that, especially since we'll be married in a couple of months."

"I know. I'm sorry, babe. I should have told you from the beginning," Dean apologized. 

Cas kissed him. "It's okay. Just don't hide things from me anymore."

A Couple of Days Later

Cas and Dean sat across from each other at a fancy bakery Naomi dragged them to. It was cake tasting time and Cas was excited. Although Dean preferred pies, he would eat the cake Cas decided on. 

"This is one of my favorite bakeries. Everything is fresh," Naomi commented. 

"Mom, we don't need such an expensive wedding cake," Cas told her. 

"Trust me. You will love this place. I'm paying for the cake," Naomi replied. 

"Here is a piece of vanilla cake with strawberry filling and mascarpone cream frosting," the owner said, placing a small piece of cake in-between the couple. 

Cas dug his fork in first, tasting the perfectly moist and sweet cake. It was Dean's turn to try. He was a bit more hesitant about it. 

"This is so good," Cas moaned. "What do you think, alpha?"

"The cake was good, but I didn't care for the frosting," Dean replied.

The owner nodded, turning to go get another type of cake. Cas got up and followed to tell her about a surprise he was hoping the owner could do. The alpha owner smiled and nodded at Cas' request. 

Cas went back to sit next to Dean instead of across from him. Dean smiled, wrapping an arm around Cas' shoulders and gave him a kiss on the temple.

"I think you'll like this next sample," Cas whispered in Dean's ear. 

Dean raised an eyebrow, curious of what Cas had up his sleeve.

Soon, the owner came back with a tier of pies in her hand. She put it on the table in front of the couple. 

"We can do this instead of a cake if you want. I'll be happy to make this interesting substitute for cake," the owner smiled. 

Dean looked at Cas. "Babe, we don't have to do this. I'll be fine with cake."

"No. I want to have pies since they're your favorite. I don't want this wedding all about me. I want you to have a say in things," Cas said. 

The alpha smiled softly at his omega. "Okay. Then let's try some of these pies."

The owner nodded and cut slices of the pies; dark cherry, caramel apple, pecan, and strawberry rhubarb. Cas smiled watching his fiancé enjoy every bite. 

"Don't you think it's a bit trashy having pies instead of a beautiful cake?" Naomi asked. 

"Mom, this is what we both want. I thought I had say in what we have in our wedding," Cas responded. 

"Well, yes," Naomi hesitated. "but I want your wedding to be special and elegant."

"It will," Cas insisted. "Besides, as long as I get to marry my alpha, I don't care how the wedding turns out."

"Right," Naomi said. "Then we'll have an assortment of pies."

"I love you," Dean told Cas, kissing the omega. 

Cas smiled and kissed Dean. "I love you too."

After the cake tasting, the couple went to the Winchester's house to pick up their daughter. Mary let them in with Claire in her arms. 

"Papa!" Claire exclaimed, reaching out for Cas. 

"Hey, honeybee," Cas greeted, taking Claire from Mary. 

"Thanks again for watching her," Dean told his mother. 

"Of course. I'm always happy to look after my grandbaby," Mary replied. 

"How was she?" Cas asked. 

"She was fussy for a while after Dean dropped her off," Mary said, tickling Claire's stomach. "but I gave her some toys and she calmed down."

"The doctor said she may start having separation anxiety," Cas stated.

"Oh, I know all about that," Mary chuckled. "Dean was attached to my hip. I couldn't leave him for a second. He would throw a fit until I picked him up."

"Aww," Cas smiled up at Dean. 

"Yeah, thanks for that mom," Dean muttered. 

"Oh, please, Dean. You were a toddler and it was cute," Mary retorted.

Cas laughed. "It is cute. Don't be embarrassed, Dean."

"Can we go now?" Dean whined.

Once the family got home, Cas put Claire down for a nap then joined Dean in the living room. Cas brought a binder full of papers with him, sitting on the floor and using the coffee table to work on. 

"Why are you doing homework?" Dean asked. "You just finished your first year in college. I didn't think they would give you homework."

"No. I'm working on the seating chart for the wedding. I need to finish doing this. My mom needs to confirm everything," Cas explained. 

"Do you need help?" Dean offered. 

"I think I can do it, but I'm regretting not having a small intimate wedding instead a big celebration my mom wants."

"Then let's make it happen. We'll cut the guest list down."

"Dean, it might sound as easy as that, but the invitations have already been sent and people have rsvped. We can't just tell people that they're not invited anymore. Besides, my mom wouldn't let that happen."

"Like you said, babe, this is our wedding. We should be able to do whatever we want," Dean insisted. 

Cas sighed. "I know you're right, but I hate having to tell my mom. I mean, it would be cheaper if we had less guests. I also don't like my extended family, so I wouldn't mind taking them off the list."

"It can just be close family and friends," Dean suggested. 

"Okay, you convinced me. I'll tell my mom when we meet up with her at the venue," Cas caved.

"God fucking dammit," Dean blurted loudly. 

"Dean," Cas chided. "Claire is asleep."

"Lisa texted me again," Dean growled. 

"What'd she say now?"

"How she wants me back and wants to start a normal family together."

"What does she mean by 'normal?'"

"A family with two adult parents not one with a 29 year old and a 19 year old teenage whore," Dean said hesitantly. 

"Whatever," Cas huffed, turning back to the papers in front of him.

"Don't take what she says to heart, sweetheart."

Cas scoffed. "I'm not. She's just a jealous bitch."

"The good news is that she doesn't live here," Dean sighed. 

"What do you mean?" Cas asked. 

"I met her a couple of years after I moved out of my parents house, so she lives out of state. I broke things off before I started training," Dean explained.

"You never told me that," Cas pointed out. "All this time you never mentioned Lisa or even having been in a relationship prior to what we did the night you came back from training."

"I'm so sorry, Cas," Dean apologized. "I didn't think it was a big deal. Like I said, the relationship was just casual. I had more chemistry with you that night than I had with Lisa the whole relationship."

Cas smiled a little. "At least I know I'm better than her."

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course you are. You're way better."

The Next Morning

"Open up, honeybee," Cas said, pushing a spoonful of oatmeal towards Claire. 

The one year old pouted, turning her head. Cas sighed, putting the spoon down and turning back to take a sip of his tea. Dean walked in the dining room dressed in black slacks and a suit jacket with a dark blue button up underneath.

"How do I look?" Dean asked, showing off his outfit. 

Cas' jaw dropped, stunned at how handsome his alpha looked. "Dean, you look so sexy."

The alpha crossed his arms. "Don't objectify me."

"I'm serious, Dean. You look really handsome," Cas complimented, standing up to straighten the suit jacket. 

"Well, thank you."

Dean kissed Cas softly before sitting at the dining table where Cas had his coffee and toast.

"Good morning, baby girl," Dean greeted, caressing Claire's cheek. 

Claire smiled, grabbing for her alpha father. 

"Why don't you try feeding her?" Cas insisted. "I tried but she keeps pouting."

"Are you giving papa trouble?" Dean questioned Claire, picking up a spoonful of oatmeal and offering it to the pup. 

Claire hesitated, but ate it. Cas huffed, crossing his arms, watching Dean feed their daughter with no problem. 

"She's such a daddy's girl," Cas teased. 

"Oh, come on. She's always clinging to you before she falls asleep," Dean retorted. "I think it's because she finds comfort in your scent."

Cas smiled a little. "Just like her daddy."

Dean chuckled. "You just smell so calming."

"You better start leaving. You don't want to be late to your meeting," Cas pointed out. 

The alpha took a last drink of coffee before getting up, kissing Cas. "I shouldn't be home late."

"Okay. Good luck," Cas offered, kissing Dean again. "Love you."

"Love you too," Dean replied and kissed Claire's forehead. "Be good for papa, sweetheart."

-

"What do you mean you can't play it?" Cas snapped over the phone. "You told me it would be no problem."

"At the time, I thought we could," the beta lead singer of the wedding band said. 

Cas scoffed. "Can't you try to learn it? I mean, that's the least you could do."

"For an extra $250," the beta offered. 

"Are you kidding me?" Cas growled. "You're going to charge me so you can learn a song?"

"You could always find another band," the beta challenged. 

Cas was about to snap, but went against it. "Fine. It better be worth it."

The omega hung up abruptly, cursing. All he wanted was the band to play the perfect song for the first dance. He groaned and tossed his phone on the coffee table, wincing when it made a noise. He had enough trouble putting Claire down for a nap, he really didn't want to wake her by making noise out of frustration.

Cas' phone started vibrating, flashing Dean's name and picture.

"Hi, alpha," Cas answered. 

"Hey, baby," Dean greeted. "I've got some good news."

"Yeah? What is it?"

"We got the investor to invest in the company so we're gonna expand. You'll be sleeping with a manager of a brand new shop."

"Dean, that's great!" Cas exclaimed. "I'm so happy for you."

"And to celebrate, I'm gonna take my beautiful omega out to dinner," Dean stated.

"I'd love that," Cas replied. "I'll call Gabriel to see if he can babysit. He's been wanting to spend time with Claire."

"Great! I'll be home about 6."

"Okay. Be careful coming home. I love you."

"Love you too."

Later on, Dean came home with a bouquet of lillies in his hand. He heard music coming from the bedroom so he followed. Cas was at the vanity, fixing his hair, humming to the music as he got ready. 

"Hey, handsome," Cas greeted, turning to face the alpha, seeing the flowers. "Are those for me?"

"Of course," Dean answered, looking Cas up and down. "You look so damn gorgeous, baby."

The omega was wearing tight, black jeans with a cream colored long sleeved, cotton button up that tied in front, showing off a sliver of his stomach. Cas walked over to the tall mirror, checking himself.

"You think so?" Cas questioned. "I don't know. I think I might change."

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," Dean replied. "You don't need to change."

Cas smiled, giving Dean a quick kiss, taking the flowers from him. "Thank you, alpha. Let me put these in a vase then we can go."

They arrived at a nice restaurant and were quickly seated across from each other in a booth. The restaurant was fairly new. Cas has been bugging Dean to try it out. The alpha was hesitant since it was supposed to be an organic, farm to table kind of hippy place. 

"Isn't this place nice?" Cas bubbled. 

"I guess," Dean muttered, looking at the hipster waiters. "Really? A man bun?"

"Dean," Cas censured. "Have an open mind. You might like them."

"Fine," Dean huffed.

Cas pointed to the menu. "Look, they have cheeseburgers."

"I guess it's hard to mess up a burger," Dean figured.

The waiter came back with their drinks and took their order. 

"So, my soon-to-be husband is going to manage his own mechanic shop," Cas stated. 

"Yeah. And I have some more great news," Dean started. "I'm going to need a receptionist to run the front desk and I know a sexy omega that needs a job."

Cas smiled widely. "Really? You and me working together?"

"Sure. Why not? It'll give you something to do for the summer."

"That would be amazing."

"Great. Welcome to the Winchester-Singer Auto family," Dean said, holding out his hand. 

Cas rolled his eyes and shakes his hand. "You're such a dork."

"You haven't even started working and you're already insulting the boss? Tsk tsk. I should reprimand you when we get home."

"Maybe you should," Cas hinted, smirking. "I'm really glad you decided to take your dad and Bobby up on their offer."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't handle the idea of leaving you and Claire by yourself while I was in another country," Dean admitted. 

The omega smiled softly. "And I couldn't handle the idea of you not making it back home to us."

At the end of the night, Cas and Dean went to pick their daughter up at Gabriel and Michael's apartment. Michael answered the door and let the couple in. Gabriel was playing with Claire on the floor in the living room. Cas smiled as he watched his older brother pretend to help Claire dance. 

"Hey, you two," Gabe greeted. "Have a nice dinner?"

"Yes, we did," Cas answered, kneeling next to Claire. "Hey, honeybee. Did you have fun with your uncles?"

"Duck!" Claire blurted. 

"Duck?" Cas repeated, confused. "That's a new one."

"Um, I don't think she means 'duck..'" Gabriel hesitated, trailing off. 

Cas raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

"He cursed in front of her," Michael finished. 

"Gabriel!" Cas chided.

"I stubbed my toe! It just slipped out," Gabe defended. "Besides, she found it funny."

Dean laughed, earning him a glare from his fiancé. 

"Oh, come on, Cas. It's funny. At least she didn't actually say the word," Dean pointed out. 

"I guess," Cas muttered. "Just don't do it again."

"Other than teaching our daughter a new word, thanks for watching her," Dean told the Novak brothers.

"Yeah, no problem," Michael replied, patting Dean's back. 

"So, Cassie," Gabe started. "What do you think about us throwing you a bachelor's party?"

Cas bounced Claire in his arms. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to throw a good party when my friends and I aren't 21."

"We don't have to go anywhere. We can have it here. You and your friends can drink since we'll be here looking after you and we'll play some games," Michael added.

The omega saw his brothers smirking. "Just games?"

"Among other stuff," Gabriel hinted.

"I don't want a stripper," Cas stated.

"Aw, come on, Cassie. What's a bachelor's party without a stripper?" Gabe questioned. 

Dean couldn't help but chuckle. "It's okay if you want a stripper, babe."

"I really don't want one. I just want to have fun with my friends."

"Fine. You're no fun," Gabe scoffed. 

Dean took a yawning Claire from Cas. "We should get her to bed."

"Keep your mind open to some entertainment," Gabriel called out as the couple left. 

Once they got back home, Dean put Claire down for the night. Cas grabbed a juice from the fridge and sat in the living room to look through the invitations to the rehearsal dinner.

He was going to trash the invites to his mom's family. It was bad to say out loud, but he hated Naomi's family. His cousins were stuck up brats and their parents weren't any better. Maybe he would keep a few jealous cousins. It would be nice to rub his relationship and new family in their faces.

"Claire is fast asleep," Dean said, walking into the living room.

"Good," Cas replied. "Now, that the subject of bachelor parties were brought up, were you going to have one?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, the guys at the garage wanted to take me out for one. I don't know if I want to," Dean told him. 

Cas looked at his fiancé, confused. "What do you mean you don't know if you want to? It's a bachelor's party. It's your last 'horrah' as a bachelor. You're supposed to have fun."

"Yeah, but they're all single guys. They're gonna want to go to a strip club. That's not my scene. Not anymore."

"Dean, you don't have to pretend not to want to go to a strip club for me. It's not a big deal. I know you're coming home to me at the end of the night."

"I know, but I'm going to feel really guilty looking at other omegas when I have the best omega at home."

Cas smiled. "That's sweet. What if I pop out of a cake dressed in lingerie and give you a lap dance?"

Dean chuckled. "No way. My coworkers are not going to get a free show and drool over you."

"Fair enough," Cas snorted. "So, now that our daughter is fast asleep, where is my reprimanding I was supposed to get?"

The Next Afternoon

It was a particularly hot day and Cas decided to wear a long, flowy, sunflower sundress and put Claire in a matching one. Dean watched his fiancé walk in the kitchen with their daughter, admiring both of them. 

"Well, don't you two look beautiful," Dean spoke, smiling.

"Thank you, alpha," Cas bubbled. "Tell daddy thank you, honeybee."

"Tank ooo," Claire sputtered out. 

Cas gasped, kissing the pup's cheek. "Good job, Claire."

"That's my girl," Dean encouraged.

Claire grabbed for the alpha until he took her from Cas. "Dada."

"Do you love daddy more than me? I carried you for nine months and this is how you thank me?" He joked, pretending to be mad. 

"She knows daddy is better," Dean teased.

Cas hit Dean's ass with the back of his hand as the omega walked past him to grab Claire's high chair. He set it up so Dean could strap her in. Cas grabbed a little bowl of organic apple sauce to start feeding the pup before they left. 

The couple, along with Claire in a stroller, met up with Naomi at a high end venue they have set for the reception. The place wasn't as big as it looked in the pamphlet, but it was still pretty big. The outside had a few columns, each chiseled intractely, and a row of large windows on either side of the arch way leading to the front door of the venue. On top had a dome-like roof and a big marble fountain sat up front with cherubs spitting out water. The place even had a valet service.

Cas pushed Claire, Dean following, to meet his mother at the front doors. Naomi waved them over. Even though it was hot, the Novak mother still wore an expensive pantsuit. 

"Hi, mom," Cas greeted, hugging his mother. 

Naomi kneeled down in front of the stroller. "Hi there Claire. You miss grandma?"

Claire blew a raspberry at her causing Dean to almost laugh out loud, proud of his daughter's judge of character. Cas glared at Dean, wiping the smile off of the alpha's face. 

"That's not nice, Claire," Cas reprimanded. 

Naomi stood up, straightening her suit. "You need to let me spend more time with her. She doesn't know me too well."

"Of course, mom," Cas replied.

After getting a layout of where everything was going in the venue, Cas pulled Naomi aside while Dean looked around, pushing a happy, babbling Claire. 

"So, what did you think of the placement of everything?" The alpha mother asked. 

"There's something I wanted to ask you first," Cas started. "I decided, well we, Dean and I, decided to have a smaller, more intimate wedding. So, maybe, is it possible to cut down on the guest list? Keep it just close family and friends?"

"Castiel," Naomi groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I can't do that. We sent all the invitations months ago. Over half the guest list rsvped. Now you want to tell people not to come? That's ridiculous."

"This is important to me. All this planning is a lot and all I'm asking is to shorten the list. Please, mom," Cas begged. 

Naomi sighed. "I'll see what I can do."

Cas smiled. "Thank you."


	2. Thought You've Seen The Last of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you all like this chapter. I haven't been feeling myself lately so I don't know if I made the chapter very good. Anyway, enjoy!

A Week Before The Wedding

"I can't wait to mate you. Mark you as mine." Dean growled, grazing his teeth over the sensitive part of Cas' neck. 

Cas sighed contently, petting the back of Dean's head. "Yes, alpha."

The couple were coming down from a round of sex, lazily kissing and tracing their fingers on each other's bodies. 

"One more week and you'll officially be mine forever," Dean whispered. 

The omega smiled at the thought. "And you'll be mine."

"You'll be Castiel Winchester."

"Or you can be Dean Novak," Cas joked.

Dean chuckled. "If that's what you really want."

"I think Castiel Winchester has a better ring to it."

"Yeah? We can always hyphenate. Winchester-Novak?"

"Novak-Winchester?"

"What if we came up with a new last name?" Dean challenged. "Mr. and Mr. Awesome?"

"Castiel and Dean McCool?" Cas offered.

"Here come the newlyweds, The Sexies."

Cas and Dean burst out laughing. 

"I love you," Cas stated, caressing Dean's cheek. 

Dean kissed his fiancé softly. "I love you too."

A babbling was heard coming from the baby monitor on the nightstand next to Cas.

"Someone is awake," Cas mentioned. 

"I'll get breakfast started while you and Claire get ready for the day," Dean responded. 

"You spoil us." Cas kissed the alpha. 

Once Cas got dressed himself, he went to the nursery to find Claire standing up in her crib, holding on to the railing. 

"Good morning, honeybee," Cas greeted, picking the 16 month old up.

"Bun," Claire said, reaching for her stuffed bunny that was still in the crib. 

"Oh, yeah. Can't forget bun-bun." Cas grabbed the animal and handed it to the pup. 

Cas finished changing Claire's diaper and got her dressed in a pink dress with cherries printed on it. He brought her to the dining room where Dean was setting the breakfast down. 

"I made pancakes for us and oatmeal for Claire," Dean said, putting a fresh stack on the middle of the table. 

"Perfect," Cas commented, strapping their daughter into her high chair and wrapping a bib around her neck. 

"I was thinking we should go to the park today," Dean suggested. 

Cas started feeding Claire. "I'd love to, but there's still last minute things our moms need help doing for the wedding."

"We already agreed, you're going to leave all the last minute details for them. Everything is basically taken care of. Our moms can handle it. I don't want you stressing out."

"But, Dean-"

"No, 'but.' We're going to the park," Dean demanded. He looks at Claire and smiles. "You'd like to go to the park, right, Claire-Bear?"

Claire smiled, clapping her hands, babbling something. 

Cas rolled his eyes playfully, smiling. "Fine."

After breakfast, the couple and Claire walked to the park a few blocks away from the apartment complex. It was sunny and bright with a slight breeze. People must have had the same idea as Dean since the park was buzzing with families and people walking their dogs.

They found an empty picnic table and sat down. Cas took Claire out of the stroller and sat her on his lap. Claire pointed at the swings, sputtering something. 

"You wanna go on the swings, honeybee?" Cas asked. "Maybe daddy can take you."

"Let's go, sweetheart," Dean said, picking up Claire. 

Cas watched Dean pushing Claire in the baby swing. He smiled and took a picture with his phone. He decided to text his mom. 

(How's the planning going? Was there any last minute things that needed to be done? Do you need my help? - Cas)

(Castiel, you don't need to worry. You've done enough. You were so stressed out. Relax and spend time with your little family - Naomi)

(Thanks, mom - Cas)

The omega walked over to his fiancé and daughter, kissing Dean on the cheek. 

"What was that for?" Dean asked, glancing at Cas, still focused on Claire. 

"For making me come out and relax," Cas answered.

Dean smiled. "Well, you're welcome. At least we can spend time as a family now that you don't have to worry about the wedding stuff."

"Maybe I can thank you tonight after we put Claire to bed," Cas hinted.

"I like that idea," Dean replied, winking at Cas. 

"I'm gonna go to the restroom. Are you good with watching Claire?" Cas teased, knowing Dean was an amazing father. 

"I think I know how to take care of our daughter," Dean retorted. 

"It was a joke, Dean," Cas said before walking off to find the restroom.

Dean looked down at Claire, finding that she fell asleep in the swing. He chuckled, taking her out of the swing and walking back over to the picnic table. Claire woke up enough to wrap her arms around Dean's neck, cuddling into his neck, finding comfort in Dean's scent. He sat down and just rubbed at Claire's back. 

"You're really good with her," a voice commented. 

Dean looked to where the voice came from. "Lisa?"

Lisa sat across from Dean. "Hi, Dean."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean snapped, keeping his voice low to not wake Claire. 

"I just wanted to see you. I think we should talk," Lisa insisted. 

"How did you even know where I was? Have you been stalking me?" Dean questioned. 

"Let's just say I have my ways," Lisa shrugged, a smirk on her face. 

"Get out of here. I don't want you," Dean growled. 

"Come on, Dean. We're both adults here, unlike your omega. Let's talk."

"Fine. Talk. Fast."

"I think we should get back together. I really think we have something between us."

"Fuck off, Lisa. We were never a couple. It was just a casual thing we had. We would meet up to have sex and maybe get some dinner, but we were never together."

Lisa was getting irritated. "It meant something to me. I really liked you. I thought maybe we could start a family."

"You're out of your mind," Dean scoffed before starting to get up from the table to leave. 

"You have a son!" Lisa blurted. 

"What?" Dean asked in disbelief. 

"I never told you, but I found out I was pregnant after you left. I wanted to keep it a secret until I could talk to you face to face."

Dean sat back down, unable to think of a response. How could Lisa keep this from him? He could have visited to spend time with his son. 

"Um. What's going on?" Cas questioned, coming up to them. 

"I have a son," Dean breathed, still in shock. 

-

Back at home, Cas angrily walked into the apartment and put Claire down for a nap. Dean sighed, walking to the living room, flopping on the couch, his mind racing. 

"This is ridiculous," Cas said, walking over to the living room. 

"I know," Dean muttered. 

"You can't honestly believe her, right? She's a crazy bitch!" Cas raised his voice, starting to pace the floor. 

"I don't know. I just want to meet him," Dean replied. 

"Dean, this bitch just wants you back. She's lying."

"Come on, Cas. I at least need to see this through. Maybe she isn't lying."

"You're siding with her?" Cas snapped then laughed bitterly. "How thick are you? She's trying to get you back. Can't you see that? She's manipulating you."

"Maybe, but it's my decision. Not yours," Dean yelled back at Cas. 

Cas looked at him, anger simmering inside. "Fine. Do what you want. I don't care anymore."

The omega stomped to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. He sat on the edge of the bed, angry tears starting to fall. This is unbelieveable. Dean can't possibly be this naive. 

Then, if it wasn't bad enough, his mind wandered to the thought of Dean leaving him for Lisa. He would go have a family with her. What if when Dean goes over to Lisa's hotel tomorrow, she'll seduce him? What if he actually ends up sleeping with her? How is Cas going to handle that? He'll be a single father, probably moving back in with his parents since he can't afford a place of his own. 

Cas started sobbing, head in his hands. He couldn't stop his mind from thinking of all these possibilities. It would break his heart if Dean left him. Lisa would probably be so smug about it. She would win. 

"Cas," Dean started, sighing. "Stop crying."

The omega didn't even realize that Dean walked in. "Leave me alone, Dean."

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you," Dean apologized. 

"Don't leave me," Cas whispered, barely audible. 

"Leave you? Why would I leave you?"

"Maybe you'd rather have a family with Lisa. Maybe you want someone closer to your own age. What happens if she seduces you and you fall for it?"

"That's crazy, Cas. I would never leave you, especially for Lisa. I don't want to have a family with her. I already have a perfect family with you."

Cas looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "You promise?"

"Of course I promise." Dean sat next to Cas, wrapping his arms around him. "You can't get rid of me. You're stuck with me. I'm all yours, baby."

Cas cracked a small smile. "Good."

"I love you, Cas and that's never going to change."

"I love you too. I'm sorry I got a little hysterical. I was just afraid of losing you."

"It's okay," Dean said, hugging Cas tightly, kissing him on the forehead. 

"I'm okay with you meeting your son," Cas mumbled in Dean's chest. 

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, pulling away to look at Cas. 

Cas nodded and smiled a little. "Yes. I still don't think he's your actual son, but if you want to meet him, I'm onboard."

"Thanks, babe." Dean kissed him softly. 

A Couple of Days Later

Dean knocked on the door to Lisa's hotel room. He waited a few seconds before the omega opened the door. 

"Dean," Lisa beamed, smiling up at him. 

"Hey," Dean greeted trying not to sound rude. 

"Come in," the omega said, letting Dean inside. 

Dean walked in and saw how messy and lived in the hotel room looked. How long has Lisa been staying here? He saw a boy on one of the twin beds, drawing and coloring. The boy couldn't be older than 4.

"Ben," Lisa called. "Come meet Dean."

The toddler climbed off the bed and raced over to hug Dean's legs. "Hi, Dean."

The alpha smiled, squatting down. "Hey, buddy. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Ben replied. "Are you mommy's friend she came to see?"

"Uh," Dean hesitated. "Sort of."

"Do you want to see what I drew?" Ben asked. 

"Sure, buddy."

Ben grabbed Dean's hand and made him sit on the bed next to him. Lisa grabbed a chair to move next to Dean. Ben held up a piece of paper with a couple of stick figures and a house. 

"Wow. That looks awesome," Dean chuckled. 

Ben beamed. "It's me and mommy at our house."

"I can see that. That's a really cool drawing. You're very talented," Dean commented.

"Here," Ben handed him the drawing. "You can keep it."

Dean grabbed it. "Aw, buddy, I don't want to take your masterpiece. You should keep it."

"I want you to have it," Ben said before turning back to start drawing again.

"Has he been doing good? Y'know, without me in his life," Dean asked Lisa. 

"He's fine." The omega smiled. "He's in preschool, he knows how to count to twenty. He's learning to read and write. Ben has been doing really well."

"Does he know...?" Dean whispered, trailing off. 

"No. I never told him about you, but we can tell him together. Then we can be a family," Lisa suggested. 

"I already have a family, Lisa. And a wonderful omega that I'm going to marry soon," Dean growled quietly. "Look, maybe we can make an arrangement where Ben can stay over with me on the weekends."

"I don't know," Lisa shrugged, looking down. "I'd rather have you come back home with us. We can be a happy family. We'll have a house and we'll have more kids running around and I'll make you forget about that teenage whore." She put her hand on Dean's leg, rubbing up and down. 

Dean got up abruptly, turning to look at Ben. "Hey, kiddo. It was nice meeting you. Maybe your mom will let me see you again. I got to go. I'll hopefully see you later."

"Bye, Dean," Ben said, hugging Dean. 

The alpha waved and left, not bothering to say goodbye to Lisa. 

When Dean got home, he found Cas on the couch with Claire in his lap, reading to her. Dean smiled and walked over to sit next to his fiancé. 

"Hey, gorgeous," Dean greeted, kissing Cas' temple. "Hey there Claire Bear."

"How did it go?" Cas asked immediately. 

"Um, well, the kid was nice. We didn't talk very much. Lisa was talking to me pretty much the whole time," Dean answered. 

"What did she say?" Cas questioned. 

"The usual stuff. She wants me to move home with her and Ben and be a family. She wants to make a big family of our own."

"Dean, don't get mad when I say this, but I think you should get one of those tests to see if you're really the father."

Dean sighed. "I know. Maybe you were right about Lisa. She's just trying to win me back. I just thought it'd be nice to have a son too."

"Well, you have a daughter," Cas said, handing Claire to Dean. "And I'm sure we'll have a son later down the road."

"Yeah," the alpha agreed, bouncing Claire on his leg. "I have such a perfect family at this moment. I wouldn't change a damn thing."

Cas smiled, kissing Dean's cheek and cuddling into his side. "I love you, alpha."

"I love you too," Dean replied, kissing the top of Cas' head. 

Later that night, Dean put Claire down for the night before washing the dishes from dinner. Cas walked over, fresh out of the shower, and wrapped his arms around Dean from behind, laying his head on the alpha's back. 

"Hey, handsome," Cas greeted. 

"Hey, beautiful," Dean responded, putting the last dish in the drying rack, turning to face Cas. "You're naked."

"Yes, Captain obvious," Cas snorted. "I didn't think I needed clothes for what I wanted to do."

"And what might that be?"

"How about I show you?"

The omega grabbed Dean's hand, leading him to their bedroom. He made Dean sit on the edge of the bed so Cas could straddle him. Dean grabbed Cas' ass with both hands, squeezing and giving a playful slap. 

"Now, you don't need clothes for what we're about to do," Cas hinted. 

Dean took the hint and started unbuttoning his jeans while Cas pulled his shirt over his head. Once Dean was naked, he made Cas get on his hands and knees on the bed. 

"Fuck," Dean cursed, standing at the foot of the bed, seeing the rose gold crystal butt plug Cas was wearing. "You have no idea what you do to me, baby." 

"I think I have an idea," Cas replied, turning around to face Dean.

Cas looked up at Dean, licking up the alpha's cock before putting it in his mouth. The omega started working the cock in and out of his mouth, stroking what he couldn't fit. 

"Yeah," Dean moaned, tugging at Cas' hair. "Just like that, sweetheart."

Cas arched his back, pushing his ass in the air, still sucking and licking Dean's cock. Dean guided Cas's head, tugging and pulling his dark hair, moaning encouragments. 

The alpha pulled Cas off, looking at his spit-slicked lips then leaning down to kiss them. Cas moved to get up, not breaking the kiss, jumping to wrap his legs around Dean's waist.

"Fuck. Wait," Dean said after pulling away. "Did you take your birth control today?"

"Yes, Dean. I'm not a child. Now, fuck me against the wall," Cas demanded, kissing Dean. 

Dean pushed Cas against the wall roughly, their kiss never breaking. The alpha started kissing and lightly biting his way down Cas' neck until he reached the omega's nipples. Dean rolled the bud with his tongue, using his hand to pinch the other nipple. 

"Ah!" Cas gasped. 

Still playing with his fiance's nipples, Dean moved his hand to reach for the plug Cas was wearing, feeling at the slick covering it, almost dripping out. He pushed the plug in and out before tossing it aside, replacing the plug with two fingers, pumping them in and out. 

"So wet for me, baby," Dean breathed it Cas' ear. "So eager for my cock. You love being fucked, don't you, gorgeous? Always ready for a good fucking."

"Yes, alpha," Cas moaned, clenching around Dean's fingers. "I'm a slut for your alpha cock."

After adding another finger in Cas, Dean found that bundle of nerves, making Cas yell the alpha's name. Dean smirked, massaging that spot, making Cas quiver and whimper out short breaths. 

"You ready for me, sweetheart?" The alpha asked, not stopping his fingers. 

Cas nodded eagerly. 

Dean took his fingers out, offering the digits to Cas. The omega took his fiancé's fingers in his mouth, moaning and hollowing his cheeks.

"You taste good, right? Like the most delicious slick in the world," Dean purred. "You're so fucking sexy, sweetheart. I can't believe you're all mine."

Dean pulled his fingers out, replacing them with his mouth, roughly kissing him. The alpha started pushing into Cas' tight heat, slowly inching his way before bottoming out. Cas already looked fucked out and Dean loved that look, especially knowing he's the only one that can do that to him and the only one that gets to see it.

"You want it rough or slow?" Dean offered, biting at Cas' neck. 

"Rough," Cas breathed. "Always rough."

"I should've known," Dean chuckled before pulling almost all the way out to then thrust up harshly. "I know you like getting that sweet hole of yours abused."

"Yes, alpha."

Dean started pistoning his hips while Cas held on, taking every thrust with a broken moan. The alpha cursed, his fingers digging into the back of Cas' thighs.

"Oh my god!" Cas exclaimed. "Harder, alpha."

The omega was pushed harder against the wall, his back rubbing up and down on it. Dean growled and thrusted harder, biting into Cas' shoulder. Cas tightens his grip on Dean's back, his nails scratching. 

"Fuck, baby," Dean growled. "I love you so God damn much. You are my perfect omega."

"I love you too," Cas breathed out. "My perfect alpha."

When Dean thrusted hard right at Cas' prostate, the omega yelled Dean's name, coming on both their stomachs. The alpha never faltered his thrusts, even when Cas was clenching Dean's cock. 

"Shit," Dean rasped, leaning his forehead on Cas' shoulder. "God, you're so amazing, sweetheart."

Cas' brain couldn't even function when he was still being fucked within an inch of his life, whimpering from over-stimulation. Dean could feel his knot starting to swell. Before he came, he wanted Cas to come at least once more, so he thrusted at that sweet spot inside of the omega, continuously hitting it over and over. 

"Deeaaannn," Cas whined, trying to grasp anything above his head to hang on to, but nothing was there. "Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck."

Cas once again, came with a silent cry, clenching and tipping Dean over the edge, his knot locked in his omega, coming over and over inside. The omega slumped into Dean's arms as he carefully walked them back to their bed.

"My strong alpha," Cas breathed out.

Once Dean laid them down, their heart rate started to calm. Cas laid on top of the alpha, his head on his shoulder. They stayed there, both of them still trying to come down from their high. 

"That was amazing," Cas stated, his voice wrecked.

Dean huffed a laugh. "Yeah, it was. I've never made you come more than once without touching you."

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Cas snorted.

"I guess my cock is magic," Dean joked. 

"Shut up, dork," Cas laughed.

"Come on. Say my dick is magical," Dean started tickling his fiancé. 

The omega giggled. "Stop, weirdo."

"Say it!"

"No! Not until you tell me my ass is magical!"

"Babe, your ass is beyond magical. I'm sure it could cure sadness."

Cas laughed, his eyes crinkling. "You're so weird."

"I love you so damn much, Cas. I've never been this happy in my entire life. I never want to lose you."

"You're never going to lose me, Dean," Cas whispered, cuddling more into his alpha. "I love you so much too."

They laid in comfortable silence, listening to each others breathing, occasionally scenting each other. 

"What are the sleeping arrangements for the night before the wedding?" Cas asked, his hand interlocked with Dean's. 

"What do you mean?" Dean questioned. 

"It's tradition to sleep in separate places," Cas informed. 

"I guess I can stay at my parent's house with Claire and you can stay here. My mom can watch Claire tomorrow night," Dean suggested. 

"That can work," Cas replied. "A couple more days and we'll be married."

Dean smiled. "I know. I'm excited."

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What?"

"Are you sure you still want to be with me? Once we're married and mated, we're stuck with each other."

"I've never been more sure in my life," Dean stated, kissing the top of Cas' head. 

The omega yawned, cuddling into the crook of Dean's neck. "I love you, alpha."

"I love you too, baby boy," Dean replied, rubbing his fiance's back. 

The Next Morning

Dean woke up and looked at Cas sound asleep on his chest, looking beautiful and content. Dean smiled, trying to untangle from Cas so he could get up to go to the bathroom. Cas groaned at the movement, pulling at Dean to stay put.

"I got to take a leak, babe," Dean whispered, amused. 

"Hurry. I need my alpha to keep me warm," Cas mumbled, letting go of Dean.

The alpha chuckled, walking out of their bedroom. As he turned the corner, he was met with a figure in the hall. 

"Holy shit!" The familiar figure exclaimed. 

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dean shouted.

Cas ran out of the bedroom to see what was going on. Once he turned the hallway light on, he saw who was standing there.

"Gabriel?" Cas questioned. 

"Put some fucking clothes on, for the love of god," Gabriel said, disgusted, covering his eyes. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Dean asked while Cas went to slip on a robe. "How did you even get in? The door was locked."

"Cassie gave me a key," Gabe pointed out. 

Cas walked back over, tying off his robe. "That key was for emergencies only. Not to just pop in and scare the hell out of us."

"Can you cover yourself?" Gabe asked Dean, trying not to look at him.

"This is my house. I can walk around naked all I want," Dean retorted, crossing his arms. 

"Dean," Cas chided. 

The alpha rolled his eyes and walked back to their bedroom to put pants on. 

"Why does Dean have so many scratches on his back?" Gabe started, shuddering, knowing the answer. "Nevermind."

"Why are you here, Gabe?" Cas asked. 

"I got in a fight with Michael. I thought I could crash here for today," Gabe answered. 

"And you couldn't have called?" Dean questioned as he walked back out of the bedroom. 

"I figured it was okay," Gabriel shrugged. "You said I'm always welcome here."

"Yeah, but a phone call beforehand would've been nice," Cas retorted.

Gabe sighed. "Yeah, I should've known better. Dean turned you into a sex freak."

"Cas was the one that came on to me first and begged me to fuck him," Dean pointed out. 

Cas hit Dean's arm. "He didn't need to know that."

Gabe shuddered, walking past them to the living room. "Just keep it in your pants while I'm here."

"I guess I'll make breakfast for everyone," Cas sighed.

Dean gave Cas a quick kiss on the forehead. "I still need to take a leak."

Cas snorted and walked to the kitchen to start on breakfast. Gabriel was on the sofa, flipping through the channels on TV. A minute later, Cas' ears perked up when he heard Claire starting to whine. 

"Gabe, since you're not doing anything, can you get Claire? She's starting to cry," Cas told his brother. 

The older Novak complied, doing what his brother asked. When Dean came out of the bathroom, he grabbed Cas from behind as he was starting to crack eggs in a bowl, and lifted him, causing Cas to gasp in surprise.

"Dean," Cas giggled. "Put me down."

"Anything for the future Mr. Winchester," Dean said, putting Cas back on his feet, keeping his arms wrapped around the omega's waist, pressing his nose in his neck to smell Cas' happy, content scent. 

"Your beard is tickling me," Cas laughed. 

"Come on you two. There's a child present," Gabe quipped. 

"Yeah, and Claire's here too," Dean retorted, laying a kiss on Cas' neck before moving away from him.

"You're hilarious," Gabe deadpanned. 

"Hey, baby girl," Dean greeted, ignoring Gabriel, kissing the top of Claire's head. 

"Dada," Claire squealed. 

"Why don't you play with Uncle Gabriel?" Dean suggested. 

"Come on, Claire," Gabe said, walking back to the living room. 

"So, babe," Dean started, grabbing Cas by the hips from behind. "are you sure you're gonna be okay with me going out with the guys after work?"

"Of course, alpha," Cas answered. "I'm just going to hang out with a couple of my friends anyway. You should go have fun."

"I was thinking, maybe during my lunch break, I can come back home and I can take care of that greedy hole of yours since I'll be sleeping at my parent's house tonight," Dean whispered. 

"Dean," Cas chided. "My brother is here."

"Just tell him to take Claire to the park. Then we can have the place to ourselves," Dean offered, pressing his crotch into Cas' ass.

Cas let a little whimper out, pushing back against Dean. The alpha snuck his hands under Cas' robe to grab at the omega's ass and giving a quick slap. 

"Okay, your scents are making it obvious what you're doing," Gabe called out. 

"If you don't like it, you can leave," Dean responded. 

"Stop fighting with my brother," Cas said, hitting Dean's chest.

-

Later that night, some of Cas' friends were coming over to their apartment for his bachelor's party while Dean went out with his coworkers for his. Gabriel set everything up while Cas took a shower. 

"Oh my god," Cas gasped when he walked out of the bedroom, looking at the living room where his brother was setting up. "Gabriel, I think you over did it with the penis decorations."

"Nonsense. There can never be too many penises," Gabe joked.

Cas rolled his eyes. There was a couple of knocks on the door. 

"Answer the door while I finish getting ready," Cas told him. 

Once Cas put on his silver, glittery dress, he went to greet his friends. Of course, Meg was there and Gilda and Charlie showed up also. Some of the friends Cas made in college came; Kevin, an omega, Ruby, a beta, and Dumah, another omega.

"Hey, guys," Cas greeted.

"Cas, you look so cute," Gilda complimented, hugging Cas. 

"How's Luke?" Cas asked. 

"He's doing good. He's starting to say more words. I think he misses Claire," Charlie answered. 

"We need to set up another play date after our honeymoon," Cas suggested. 

"Ooh. Where are you two going for your honeymoon?" Kevin questioned. 

"We're driving to California and staying at a house right by the beach," Cas said excitedly. 

"How nice!" Dumah commented. 

"I'm sure you guys are gonna screw your brains out," Meg joked. 

"That's what I'm hoping for," Cas winked.

"Gross," Gabe fake gagged. "Okay, let's get this party started."

The drinks started flowing. Gabriel bought some proseco, beer, and tequila for the party. Everyone was laughing and talking, playing games. 

Gabriel clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention. "Let's play another game. 'Never have I ever.' I'll pour the shots."

"I'll start," Ruby stated. "Never have I ever sent a nude picture."

Cas, Meg, Gabe, Kevin, and Ruby took their shots. 

"Never have I ever had sex in a public place," Meg challenged. 

Only Cas and Ruby downed their shots. 

"Are you serious?" Gabriel snapped at Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal. Besides, this is supposed to be a game. You can't judge me on what I've done. I'm not a baby anymore."

After a few more shots, Cas was getting buzzed. He probably drank more than his other friends playing this game. Obviously, Gabriel was not happy hearing about all his little brother's endeavors. 

"Never have I ever gave a blowjob or handjob somewhere you weren't supposed to," Gilda spoke up to ease the tension. 

Cas, Ruby, Dumah, and Meg drank another shot. 

"Okay, okay. That's it. Thats enough of this game," Gabriel shouted. "I'm learning way too many things about my baby brother that I shouldn't know."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Gabe breathed a sigh of relief and went to answer the door. There was whispering coming from the front door, making Cas curious. 

"Pizza is here," Gabriel announced.

A good-looking pizza delivery guy walked in, following Gabe to the living room. Cas might be tipsy, but he knew something was up. Once the pizza man put the boxes down, music blasted loudly and he ripped his shirt off. 

"Gabriel!" Cas exclaimed. 

"It's a bachelor's party, Cassie!" Gabe replied over the music. 

"Whose the husband-to-be?" The guy asked before ripping his pants off. 

All of Cas' friends squealed and laughed, Meg pointing at Cas. Suddenly, there was a hat put on his head. He looked behind him and saw Michael standing there. 

"Congrats, little brother," Michael laughed. 

Without warning, the alpha stripper started dancing in front of Cas, his crotch right in the omega's face. Cas blushed, but laughed it off. The stripper grabbed Cas' hand and put it on his very sculpted abs, running down to right above his crotch. Cas' friends 'whoo'ed and took pictures and video.

"I fucking hate you two," Cas yelled at his brothers, with no anger behind it.

Drinks were passed around as the stripper danced on each guest, but mainly on Cas. Everybody was laughing and having a great time.

As Cas was getting comfortable in bed later that night, after everyone left, his heart and head were racing. His stomach was doing flips. He couldn't believe tomorrow he would become Castiel Winchester. Dean and him will get to mate. He'll be marked as Dean's omega. He smiled to himself, looking at his engagement ring.

"Hey, Cassie?" Gabe called, knocking on the bedroom door before cracking it open. "Are you good? Having second thoughts? I'll help you runaway."

Cas chuckled. "I'm fine, Gabe. I'm ready to marry Dean tomorrow."

"Okay," Gabriel said, smiling fondly. "Get some rest. I'll be on the couch."

"Gabe?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the party. I actually had a lot of fun."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Goodnight, Gabriel"

"Night, baby bro."

Once Gabriel left, Cas turned his lamp off and decided to cuddle Dean's pillow. His scent lingered on it and it helped Cas feel a little less lonely. 

In the middle of the night, Cas woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating. He checked the time. 3 am. Who the hell was calling him at this hour? He grabbed his phone, rubbing his eyes to see who it was. Dean's name flashed on the screen with his picture. 

"Dean?" Cas questioned, yawning. 

"Hey, baby," Dean greeted, voice deep and smooth. 

"Why are you calling me? Is everything okay? Is Claire okay?"

Dean chuckled. "Everything's fine. I just miss you."

Cas smiled. "I miss you too, but it's only for tonight. I'll see you at the alter tomorrow."

"I know, but I don't like sleeping alone. I want my gorgeous omega next to me."

"Alpha," Cas whined. "I want you here too, but we can't."

"Come on, Cas. Screw tradition."

The omega bit his lip. "Fine. Just don't wake my brother when you come in. He's asleep on the couch. And you have to be gone by morning."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," Dean declared, hanging up. 

Cas shook his head, amused by his soon-to-be husband. 

Not long after hanging up, Dean snuck inside the apartment and into the bedroom where Cas was snoring softly, cuddled against the alpha's pillow. Dean took his shoes and shirt off, replacing his pillow with his body, waking Cas as he did. 

"Hi," Cas whispered, still sleepy. 

"Hi, beautiful," Dean smiled, kissing his fiancé tenderly. 

Cas melted into the kiss, holding Dean's cheek, pulling him closer. Dean wrapped his arm around Cas's waist, pushing his sleep shorts down to rub his hip. The omega shivered at the touch.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" Dean asked, pulling away from the kiss, still rubbing circles in Cas' hip.

Cas snuggled into Dean's neck, smelling the calm, happy scent. "I'm excited. My heart's pumping just thinking about it."

"Me too," Dean smiled softly. "I can't wait for you to become my husband."

The omega hummed in agreement, scratching at the hair on the back of Dean's head. "I love you, alpha," he mumbled, dozing off. 

"I love you too, omega," Dean whispered, kissing Cas' forehead.


End file.
